Conversations
by divinity93
Summary: Fred and Daphne are catching up with some old high school friends, the conversations could get interesting. This is my first story. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Conversations**

_Disclaimer: This story takes place a couple of months after the first movie. Fred and Daphne have been together for that time but they have been trying to keep it between them and out of the public eye. Their old friends from Coolsville High have popped in to get reacquainted since the last time they saw the couple was in London just after the first movie when the Mud Ball monster was terrorising the city. The conversations shared will be intriguing and very interesting but will they get our favourite couple in trouble?_

CHAPTER ONE:

"Daph! Are your ready yet? Come on were going to be late" elled Fred up the stairs impatiently. "'m coming, I'm coming!" Daphne shot back as she started the stairs, she got to the third last step until she lost concentration and started to fall, quick on his feet because of his high school football days, Fred stepped in and caught her just before she was about to axe herself on the floor. Upset with herself Daphne sulked, "That step gets me every time, usually only in the morning though." Fred was already laughing but laughed a bit harder after her comment. Looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms and looking at the look on her face she was not impressed by his reaction. She struggled out of his grip and walked off acting as if she was pissed off. "Awwww hun I was just having a laugh" Fred said to her back, playing along, she stopped walking and turned her head over her shoulder and shot him a sarcastic smile but a serious glare and then she continued to the door, "What happened to were going to be late?" she questioned him from in the doorway. His reply was just a smirk as he began to follow her out of the Mystery Inc headquarters.

As they got in their new silver, SUV that provided them with a cover so that they would not strike attention like the mystery machine did. They were sick of being pestered by media and even though they loved their fans it was annoying to try and go on a date without being ask for an autograph, and not to mention the whispering and the snickers that were obviously commenting on their relationship. As they got in the car, Daphne's mobile rang.

"Hello" Daphne said politely into the phone.

"Hey Kristen" as Daphne said this she turned to look at Fred's reaction and she got what she expected an eye roll and a slight shake of his head. Laughing slightly at him Daphne continued to listen to Kristen's information. Daphne answered with a "Yer sure, cya soon" and then she hung up. Fred had an unimpressed look on his face as he turned and asked, "What does Miss nosey want?" while sighing.

Daphne knew that Fred didn't like Kristen and even though she was one of Daphne's closest friend, Daphne knew why Fred didn't like her. Kristen was known in high school for poking her nose in other people's business and Fred simply didn't like that. For Daphne though sometimes it was good to have someone who wanted to know everything about you, it let her express her feelings about matters that centred on her without feeling as if she was bragging.

"KRISTEN, wants us to meet at the mall instead of having lunch at Belgoni's, she wants to go shopping." Daphne said to Fred as she gazed out of the window at something that caught her eye.

"Oh yer great" Fred said sarcastically, "and you said, yes of coarse" trying to put on a girl voice for the last part.

"Look! You and Jake can head off somewhere and leave us to shop, agreed?" Daphne was starting to get angry at Fred's attitude. It's not like HIS friends were the best people on Earth.

"Yer yer that's cool, Jake and I have some catching up to do WITHOUT, Kristen interrupting" Fred said as he made the turn into the mall car park. Daphne just shook her head disapprovingly while bitting her tongue.

It was just a coincidence that Kristen was married to one of Fred's closest friends from high school, Jake. Jake was the typical popular guy at school and he would always kiss and tell, a feature of his personality that Fred did not approve of, as he felt he was not respecting the girl in question. Daphne didn't like this either and it always annoyed her that Fred was so close to him, but just like Fred she showed her disliking through eye rolls, sour expressions and smart remarks. Fred liked to talk to Jake and they had done a great job at keeping in touch, which also made it easy for Daphne to catch up with Kristen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conversations**

CHAPTER TWO:

As they walked through the glass automatic doors leading into the mall, Fred remembered that he should probably tell Daphne something before they met Jake and Kristen. So he grabbed her hand in his and stopped which had the same affect on Daphne. She turned to face him with a questioning look on her face.

"Daph, before we meet Jake and Kristen…. I should probably tell you something."

"What?"

"well…. I haven't exactly…." Fred hestitated worried about Daphne's reaction.

"Spit it out already! What is it?" Daphne questioned.

At that moment a group of teenage girls came over and swarmed Fred, asking him to give them autographs. Fred was frustrated but decided to give in and quickly sign the pink notepads. Daphne just laughed and when Fred was done Daphne pulled him out of the group of girls and they continued walking.

"So what did you want to tell me hun?" Daphne said with a smirk.

"Hmmm well, I….I haven't exactly… told Jake, about…. you know….us." Fred spoke slowly as if he was telling his mum that he had broken a window or something valuable. He was worried because he was afraid that Daphne might take the new information the wrong way.

"Yer, don't worry about it, I haven't told Kristen either……..you know about us" she said that last part with a cheeky grin on her face and a wink. Fred let out a breath, relieved, but he soon shook his head with a sly look on his face realising Daphne's last comment. Daphne just smiled innocently, and went to walk away, however this plan failed when Fred wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him tightly. He whispered in her ear,

"I think we should lay off telling them….just for now" he made sure that his lips lightly touched her ear, giving her goose bumps all down her spine, he loved doing that. She pulled herself back to look at his face and she gave a slight nod and a smile, that was all she could manage as she was still recovering from the cold tiny bumps down her spine.

She loved his touch, so much she scared herself, the last two months with Fred had been perfect. Daphne was convinced that everything about Fred was perfect. She would always get a warm feeling inside her whenever he was near and it was replaced with aching whenever he was away from her. This feeling made Daphne curious because she had no idea what it meant. Unbeknownst to Daphne, Fred had the same feelings towards her but he had actually recognised this feeling and would share this with her very soon.

At that moment right then, as Daphne snapped out of her thoughts it was so tempting for Daphne just to jump on him and kiss him until they were both out of breath. If they had of been alone somewhere she probably would of. Fred could almost read her thoughts as he leaned in to tempted her more with a teasing peck on her lips, but before he could get there Daphne knew exactly what he was doing and simply told him, "I know what your doing mister, cut it out!" She pulled out of his embrace and began to walk and pull her phone out from her bag, dialling Kristen's number to find where they were.

Fred just sighed and followed, he knew that they should try and keep their relationship private but it was starting to worry him that Daphne did want to flaunt it even just a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conversations**

CHAPTER THREE:

"DAPHNE!"

Fred cringed and Daphne started to walk the way of the sound.

"Why? Why would walk in the direction of the sound, bad, bad, bad, hiiiiiiiiiyaaaa Kristen how ya going?"

"Good Fred and you? Come on Daphne LETS GO SHOPPING! Fred, Jakes over there somewhere." Kristen pointed over to the sports store, grabbed Daphne's arm, and dragged her off. Kristen hated Fred and didn't take the effort to hide it so she didn't even look at him twice. Fred just laughed to himself and walked towards the sports store.

"Fred, my man, how are you?" Jake said when Fred approached him.

"I'm good man and you? What ya been up to?"

"Nothing much just usual you know, getting sick of the wife but otherwise everything is fine"

"Oh really, so Kristen getting on your nerves ha?"

"No she's fine but she doesn't give me enough, if you know what I mean?"

Jake was back to his old ways, not getting enough, Fred definitely knew what that meant. Not because he experienced it, Daphne definitely didn't have a problem with that but because Jake always said that with all of his girlfriends in high school.

"Oh yer I know what that means" Fred said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well yer, I seem to always have that problem with women hey?" Jake wasn't the smartest of people and he didn't really care about what he said.

"Well obviously you haven't changed since high school Jake, have you cheated on her yet?" Fred asked that question not meaning for it to be answered.

"Of coarse man who do you think I am? Jesus or something?" Jake laughed and snorted at his own comment. Fred was shocked and disappointed he thought marriage might have changed Jake but obviously not.

"Com on lets go get a bite to eat" Fred said trying to get Jake to stop creating a scene with his laughter.

Meanwhile Kristen and Daphne were in a clothes store looking around the racks of clothing.

"So I read a magazine the other day…" Kristen started, Daphne knew exactly where this conversation was heading, she was well aware of media coverage she was getting and some of the questions Kristen might ask.

"Yer?... was it interesting?" Daphne was playing dumb.

"You were in it" Kristen replied while sifting through the clothes.

"Oh really….well I wouldn't believe much that you read about me"

"So you and Fred aren't together?" Kristen said with a questioning look and smile. Daphne cleared her throat nervously, all she could think about was what Fred had whispered to her, NOT to tell Kristen and Jake. But the truth was that Kristen was going to find out anyway, she wouldn't stop asking questions until she got the answer she wanted. Daphne decided to see how long she could last.

"Kristen…..it's not really something I want to talk about."

"Well in the magazine, there were pictures… they seemed pretty legit." Kristen said in a no-it-all tone. Daphne sighed and tried to change the subject.

"How are you Jake?"

"I know that you're trying to change the subject"

"No kidding_"_ Daphne said quietly to herself.

"Jake and I are…….alright" Kristen decided to give in for now "we've had some problems….with him cheating that is."

"Oh my god Kristen I'm so sorry" what else could Daphne say, it wasn't like she didn't expect it from Jake.

"Yer well I don't think he knows I know but, if you knew that Fred was cheating on you. Would you even want to touch him?"

"I guess not" Daphne didn't notice the reference to Fred, which got her in some trouble.

"So you and Fred are together then?" Kristen just wanted Daphne to admit it and then they could start talking about their relationship. Daphne caved she couldn't say no, it hurt to much to deny their relationship and Kristen knew the real answer.

"yer we are" Daphne said that in almost a whisper but Kristen heard it.

"I KNEW IT!" Kristen screeched, her voice could be so annoying.

"But Kristen we haven't told very many people, were trying to keep it between us" Daphne could see the excitement it her face and she wanted to try and calm her down.

"Huh! Good luck with that Daph, pretty much everyone knows, sorry" Kristen said that as if she was annoyed.

"Well we don't want to admit to everyone, just yet…I mean the media can twist a lot of things and make things very complicated.

"It shouldn't matter though, if you got, flaunt it, Fred's a pretty good looking guy." Kristen, all she cared about was looks, Daphne thought. She had to admit to herself she was like that in high school but she wasn't with Fred because he was gorgeous, it just made him very hard to resist.

"I have so many questions!" That's Kristen full of questions,

Daphne just laughed under her breath and suddenly wanted Fred right next to her for support.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conversations**

CHAPTER 4:

Fred and Jake had made their way to the food court and Jake was stuffing his face with a quarter-pounder and cheese. In between mouthfuls, the boys were catching up on the latest in their lives. Fred knew a question would be raised soon and sure enough the topic came up.

"So what's with you and Daphne?" Jake ask while downing a handful of French fries.

"Nothing man, don't worry about it" Fred didn't want to tell him about Daphne, he could find out by himself some other way.

"You know, Kristen was reading a magazine the other day and said that you two seem to have something going on between you." That meant that Kristen probably knew about him and Daphne, that woman would ask the same question, different ways to get the answer she wanted.

"Jake, magazines and media don't always tell the truth."

"Whatever man, but you can't keep it hidden forever. I don't know what the deal is between you and her, whether your actually considering going into a serious relationship with that chick or your just fucking her for some fun.

"I would never do that to Daphne." Fred was almost wanted to walk away before this conversation went any further.

"Oh come on man, we all do that. Daphne's hot, ready to give and pretty easy to walk over." Fred had heard enough.

"How dare you even speak about her in that way." Even a stupid man like Jake couldn't miss the anger in Fred's voice.

"Hey man don't go getting angry at me, I mean you can't seriously love that whore." Jake had gone far enough.

"Well actually Jake I DO and nothing will ever change that!" Fred stood up with force, "Especially some asshole like you who can't keep his dick in his pants!" With that Fred turned and walked away looking for Daphne.

Daphne Kristen had decided to give the shopping away, well Kristen had decided to give the shopping away for a large coffee at a near by coffee shop. Daphne was almost stress out about the conversation that was about to start.

"So…you and Fred huh?" Kristen started. "I guess, now that I think about it everyone thought that you guys were together in high school, in fact you guys were together for a while…..weren't you?" It was almost an interrogation. Daphne didn't want to answer that, she didn't want to be sitting here, she just wanted to be with Fred and NO WHERE near Kristen.

"Ahhhhh yer for awhile, until Mystery Inc broke up." Daphne was upset with herself for even opening her mouth.

"And then….how did you guys meet up again?" Kristen asked.

"Ummm…..Mystery Inc came back together for a mystery on Spooky Island and we ended up hooking up after that I guess."

Even though Daphne didn't want to tell Kristen this it was kind off good for her to remember.

"Attraction never goes away, so you've been together ever since?" The answer was obvious so Daphne just nodded lightly.

"Mmmm" Kristen was thinking hard about the next question, she leant forward, towards Daphne and whispered the next question while looking very cheeky.

"Is he good in bed?"

"KRISTEN! I don't need to tell you that!" Daphne was embarrassed and horrified that she would want to know that.

"That bad huh?"

"No it's just none of your business, in fact none of this is your business. You don't need to know anything about our relationship especially NOT THAT."

"Okay okay, forget I asked…geez" Kristen leaned back in her chair taking in Daphne's pissed off expression.

"God, you don't love him do you?" Surely she didn't, it wouldn't last Kristen thought. Daphne thought hard, maybe she did, maybe that was the feeling she was experiencing, she had never really thought about it.  
"Maybe, I do" Daphne said that more to herself then Kristen.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME." Kristen almost yelled at her.

"You know what Kristen I really don't care what you think, Fred was right you are nosey and a total bitch." Daphne said that calmly as if it wasn't an insult, with that she grabbed her bag left taking her phone out to call Fred.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who reviewed this story, I loved writing it but the reviews made it easier to do when you know people are reading it. So thanks! These two chapters are the last ones of this story, they are just a bit of Fred and Daphne romance. So here we go!**

CHAPTER 5:

"_You know what Kristen I really don't care what you think, Fred was right you are nosey and a total bitch." Daphne said that calmly as if it wasn't an insult, with that she grabbed her bag left taking her phone out to call Fred._

Those last moments played back in Daphne's heads while she was waiting for Fred to answer his phone.

"Hello" That voice was all Daphne needed to calm herself down. It was strong and masculine, protective but sensitive and definitely recognisable.

"Hey Freddy, where are you?" Daphne spoke into her mobile still a little upset. It showed in her voice, so Fred picked it up.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" that reassuring voice made Daphne take a deep breathe.

"Long story, nothing actually. Where are you now? Are you still with Jake?"

"Ha ha, yer that's another long story, I'm looking for you actually I'm outside Juice It"

"but that means" Daphne knew the mall well and realised that Juice It was just behind her.

"I can't see you?" She said confused into the phone. "Wait hold on"

Daphne walked to the other side of Juice It and looked around. Fred saw her first, she had her back turned to him so he decided to play around a bit.

"Tell me what's wrong honey"

"It's nothing Fred, I'm fine" Daphne tried to sound happy on the phone she hoped it worked, Fred didn't really need to know what happened between her and Kristen. Now that Fred could see Daphne, her body language was telling a different story to her voice, he knew something that would cheer her up though, that would make her forget about whatever was troubling her, his guess was Kristen.

"You look upset" Fred said trying to say it so that Daphne wouldn't notice the 'look' part of his sentence and she didn't.

"No seriously, I'm okay" Fred started making his way to her and was now right behind her.

"Just ok? I thought you'd be great considering I'm here"

Fred moved closer towards her so that she could feel him behind her. But she still didn't turn around. Fred hung up his phone.

"Hey! I'd thought you would at least acknowledge that I'm behind you!" Fred tried to sound annoyed.

A smile was playing at Daphne's lips as she hung up her phone and put it in her bag. Fred wrapped his arms around Daphne's waist and pulled her in close, leaning down he whispered in her ear. Giving her goose bumps just like he had down earlier that day.

"That sad huh?" he whispered

Daphne shivered and tingled embracing his warmth to stop the tingling.

"I'll just have to cheer you up then won't I?" Daphne had not moved until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Yer I guess you will." She turned around to face him, which was not an easy task considering that he had a tight grip on her and did not intend on loosening it. Their faces were so close to each others that their noses were touching. Daphne rested her hands on Fred's chest. Anyone around them could see the love that they shared between them. They just gazed into each others eyes lovingly, after a few shorts moments Fred had a smile on his face and Daphne's expression soon followed. Who knew that something so simple could cheer someone up. Right then and there Fred wanted to tell Daphne that he loved her or even just kiss her but he came to the realisation that they were in the public eye and Daphne probably wouldn't like that.

"I gotta tell ya, it is so tempting to kiss you right now" Fred had to admit it.

"Then why don't you?"

That reply shocked Fred but he had no hesitations if that was what she wanted. He tilted his head and broke the nose contact but their lips soon connected in a passionate kiss. They broke apart when they heard sounds of cameras flashing.

"That's kind of bad" Fred said as he looked around at the members of the paparazzi.

"No kidding" was Daphne's reply under her breath. She was blushing but she was really relaxed, she didn't care, it surprised her. She didn't care! She loved Fred who cares if the world knows it, they should! Daphne was smiling after this thought and when Fred looked down at her, still in his arms, he was somewhat confused but smiling too.

"Maybe we should get out of here" was Fred's suggestion.

"Good idea" Daphne said while giggling making Fred smile.

He let go of Daphne and grabbed her hand, laughing and waving at the paparazzi as they left.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

The laughter continued in the car ride back to Mystery Inc headquarters. All troubles left behind them. When they reached their home and Fred turned off the ignition. Daphne leant over and turned his head towards her, then kissed him lightly and went to pull away.

"Hey, hey, don't stop, you can't just give me that." Fred complained.

"Okay, well what about this?" Daphne unbuckled her seat beat and made her way over the gear stick and hand brake onto Fred's lap. Fred laughed at her as she was struggling to sit on top of him. Daphne ended up straddling him; legs tuck in and spread either side of Fred's, leaning her back on the steering wheel.

"Now what? You finally got over here." Daphne put her finger up to Fred's lips to hush him and then kissed her own finger. Removing it to get to Fred's lips, she began to deepen the kiss and run her hands up and down his chest almost massaging his firm abs. Fred kissed back vigorously. He left one of his hands on Daphne's lower back while the other roamed up her side and made her giggle when he explored underneath her shirt. After a couple minutes, Fred pulled Daphne away from him breathing hard together they looked into each others eyes. Daphne leaned back more and pressed against the steering wheel making the horn go off scaring the crap out of her. They both cracked up laughing.

"Lucky no ones home" Daphne said while recovering from the shock and continued snickering with Fred. Once the laughter had died down, Fred looked straight into Daphne's eyes and managed to get out what he needed to say.

"I love you." Daphne giggled slightly.

"I love you too." They both grinned from ear to ear feeling much better after confessing. Fred loved her smile and felt the urge to kiss it leaning in he just got it before went away as Daphne began to kiss back. Daphne broke away and began taking off Fred's shirt with a suggestive look on her face. Soon the couple ended up in the back seat where movement is easier and lets just say that they were very lucky no one was home and that no one would be home for a couple of hours.

**There you go all done! The last few chapters were a bit rushed because I wanted to get this story finished before I went away so sorry if the grammar isn't the best. Hope you liked it though. I'm off to New Zealand! YAY!**


End file.
